


Last One Picked

by Rosawyn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archery, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Frigga, Awesome Jane Foster, Awkward Kissing, Bullying, Campfires, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Character of Faith, Competition, Crafts, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fishing, Flirting, Kissing, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, POV Minor Character, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Wilderness, Women Being Awesome, everything else is femslash, maybe none of them are faking, most of them are awesome tbh, probably, so much femslash, that's the only het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in the pink tent with Lori, Natasha, Maya, and Sharon.  The girls in the blue tent—Carina, Darcy, Jane, Hannah, and Akela—hadn't even gotten their tent set up yet.  It was just a stupid game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last One Picked

**Author's Note:**

> Every character in this fic appears somewhere in the MCU.  
> 'Lori' is 'Lorelei' in canon. 'Irani' is the official first name of Nova Prime.  
> Everyone looks human in this, with the actresses' natural skin tones.

It all started in the pink tent on the very first night when Carina, Darcy, Hannah, and Jane were still trying to set up their own tent, because Akela was the only one in their assigned blue tent group who knew how to set up a tent—the instructions were missing, and how was _that_ fair?—and she was late because she'd been getting eye surgery, and she'd also, you know, just gotten _eye surgery_. So while Lori, Natasha, Maya, and Sharon were playing Psycho Truth or Dare or whatever, Carina was swatting mosquitoes and trying not to cry while Darcy and Jane tried every possible combination of the blue tent's parts that didn't work before they finally found the one that did. Carina had tried to help, really, but she'd just gotten in the way. Hannah was just reading her Bible, because she'd also figured out pretty quickly that trying to help was just getting in the way. Jane and Darcy were on some sort of near-psychic best friend wavelength. Carina kinda wished she had a best friend like that. Or any friends, really.

No one was brave enough to ask Leader Victoria or Leader Melinda for help, and all the other leaders were busy with, um, whatever leaders did when they weren't actively supervising—Leader Frigga didn't arrive until the next day, and Carina probably could have asked her for help if she had been there, but of course she hadn't been. And once Akela got there she was able to give Jane and Darcy instructions—she even gave Hannah and Carina a few simple tasks, probably mostly so they wouldn't feel useless—so they got the stupid tent set up before it was _fully_ dark.

They were the last group done, but in the end they all got to collapse on their sleeping bags, so whatever. Darcy and Hannah diligently killed all the mosquitoes in the tent while Jane wrote a letter to her boyfriend. Well, except for the three or so mosquitoes Carina managed to kill. And it didn't really matter who killed the mosquitoes so long as they were dead and couldn't bite anyone or fly around their ears making that awful sound and keeping them awake all night.

But anyway, the story was that Lori had been whining about how this camp was going to _totally suck_ because there were no boys, and Natasha had just quirked her eyebrow—in what nearly everyone who hadn't even been there insisted was an extremely flirtatious way—and suggested that they all just date each other. Of course that was the moment when Maya jumped on the idea and made it into a competition, where the last one without a girlfriend was a total loser. Sort of like Musical Chairs or that thing where no one picks you for their team because they don't like you and you suck.

o0o

By the end of breakfast the following morning, Natasha was 'dating' both Sharon from her own tent and Pepper from the orange one, and Maya said that was cheating, though it wasn't really clear what sort of 'cheating' she meant. Maya herself had a girlfriend, of course: Raina from the green tent.

“So everyone's dating each other and it's some kind of competition?” Jane asked, carefully pouring heated water over the dishes in their washbasin.

Darcy shrugged one shoulder as she pulled her long dark hair into a low ponytail. “That's what they're saying—the last one to get a girlfriend is a _huge loser_.” She rolled her eyes.

Looking up from where she was carefully putting out the fire according to Akela's instructions, Hannah said, “I guess that'll be me, then. I made a pledge to myself that I won't date anyone 'till I'm twenty, and breaking that pledge or lying about dating just for the competition would be a sin.”

Darcy cocked her head to one side, expression thoughtful. “I wonder if that could count as a religious exemption.”

“It's just a stupid dare.” Jane shook her head as she scrubbed one of the plates. “No one can make you play their games if you don't want to.”

o0o

By lunch, Pepper's tent-mates Jemma and Skye were 'dating' each other—walking everywhere hand-in-hand, giggling—as were Claire and Callie from the purple tent. Sif and Gamora from the green tent were also 'dating,' even going so far as to kiss frequently in public to prove the legitimacy of their relationship—or just to piss off Lori, who was apparently about equal parts disdainful of the game and terrified of losing. Maya declared that anyone who had an actual, current boyfriend was exempt, and also granted Hannah's religious exemption—despite Hannah never asking for it—on the grounds that everyone saw her reading her Bible all the time, so she must be serious. It was possible she was just trying to be sure Lori had better chances of losing.

“Who's even left?” Carina asked as she lay on her sleeping bag after lunch. She'd gone on the nature hike with Leader Irani that morning only to slip and fall in a creek, soaking her shoes and socks. She'd packed plenty of socks, but only had the one pair of shoes, so now she was missing the first session of trout fishing with Leader Victoria and Leader Melinda because she couldn't exactly go barefoot, and Jane had said wet shoes would give her blisters. Darcy had even offered to lend her a pair of shoes, but they didn't fit, and Jane said that would be just as bad. Darcy had begged off fishing as well, saying with a shudder that it was all about guts and eyeballs.

“Well, there's Nebula.” Darcy was staring up at the blue fabric of their tent, ankles crossed and hands clasped behind her head.

“That's Gamora's sister?” Carina frowned slightly. “The one with the eyebrow piercing and the tattoos?”

“Yep.” Darcy turned her head, grinning at Carina. “Not really my type.”

Carina grimaced. Nebula had very short, very red hair, very pale skin, and clockwork tattoos on one arm. “Mine either. Not—not the piercing or the tattoos, just...she scares me.” She and her sister were both pretty terrifying, actually.

“Totally,” Darcy agreed. “Okay, so there's also Lori.”

Carina couldn't help the derisive laughter that burst from her, unbidden. “Not happening. And I'd like to see her lose.”

Darcy grinned. “I know, right? Anyway, there's also Akela.” She nodded towards Akela's sleeping bag. No doubt Akela was catching so many fish everyone else looked bad since _they_ weren't currently injured.

Carina made a noncommittal face. “I don't get the sense that she's into the game.”

Darcy shrugged. “Yeah, probably not. And, I mean, we know they're _all_ faking, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Carina rolled her eyes. But, faking or not, it kind of looked _fun_ to have a girlfriend. “What about Betty, from orange?”

“Pretty sure she's still single.” Darcy chewed at her lower lip. “Um, Mindy, Maria, and Ellen from purple, as far as I know, anyway.”

“Ellen's the one with...” Carina trailed off, ashamed to have brought up the other girl's facial scars.

“Yeah.” Darcy rolled onto her side, pillowing her arm under her head. “I don't think the scars make her less pretty though, you know?”

Carina nodded. “They don't; I hope she gets a girlfriend before Lori.” She grinned wickedly.

“Oh!” Darcy said. “There's also Martina, the, uh—the one that doesn't speak English.”

She was an exchange student from Brazil—soft curls and a pretty smile. She seemed nice, but... “Do you think she even understands the whole dare thing?”

Darcy shook her head. “I don't think _I_ even understand it, really.”

o0o

It turned out Akela had caught three fish—their tent shared one for dinner and it was pretty freaking delicious. But Gamora had caught the most fish, somehow managing to reel in seven, while Sif had caught the largest fish, and so they were bragging about not only their own accomplishments, but each other's.

“My girlfriend caught the most fish; she's pretty badass.”

“My girlfriend caught such a big fish, Leader Melinda had to weigh it to see if it was a record.”

o0o

By evening campfire, Carina's shoes were finally dry enough to wear, and Martina was 'dating' Maria—it turned out they both spoke fluent Spanish, so it just made sense. Well, as much sense as any of this did.

And then Nebula grabbed Ellen in front of everyone and kissed her, and Ellen just grinned and laced her fingers with Nebula's, so apparently that was happening too.

Gamora gave her sister a wide grin and a thumbs up, and Nebula responded by sticking out her tongue and pressing herself closer to Ellen's side.

Leader Frigga just shook her head, smiling as if the whole thing was cute, but Carina really was starting to feel that sick, sinking feeling of being the last one picked. With Jane and Hannah not playing, it was down to her, Akela, Darcy, Betty, Mindy, and Lori. Assuming Natasha, Sharon, and Pepper were all allowed to date each other, but no one was really contesting that. Carina saw Lori looking between Betty and Darcy like a customer might look when choosing between two dresses in a store and felt a little sicker.

She tried to follow along with the songs Leader Frigga was singing, but the words got caught in her throat.

o0o

But after breakfast the next morning, Mindy and Betty were holding hands and trying to suppress giggles as they walked to Leader Anne's 'The Science of Nature' class. Jane was going on and on about how great it would be to learn from Leader Anne, because Jane always went a little starry-eyed over anything to do with science, and Darcy turned to Carina and rolled her eyes.

“Like, 'science, yay!'” Darcy's voice was pitched low so probably no one else could hear.

Carina smiled back to show she agreed. With Darcy, not so much with Jane. Science was okay, but, you know, whatever. It had been a choice between this and another nature walk, though, and Carina didn't feel like falling in another creek.

When they got to the tables in the clearing where Leader Anne's class was taking place, Jane drifted to join Betty, Jemma, Raina, Maya, Callie, and Hannah in the seats nearest Leader Anne. Mindy, Claire, and Skye sat near their 'girlfriends' but clearly weren't quite as enthralled by the subject matter.

Partway through the class Carina noticing that Lori was glaring at her—Lori was _furious_. Carina wanted to sink into her seat and disappear. Did her hairstyle somehow offend Lori? Darcy had done it for her that morning, and it had seemed fun then. Maybe a little impractical for camping, but then Lori's own hairstyles were more 'at the mall' than 'sleeping in a tent' anyway. It's not like she could possibly think Carina was upstaging her in that area, though. Lori was the kind of girl who ran cliques specifically to exclude girls like Carina.

o0o

The afternoon was a choice between more 'Science of Nature' or trout fishing.

“Which activity are you going to?” Darcy asked.

“Oh, um,” Carina answered, biting her lip, “I was thinking of trying fishing this time, since I missed it last time.”

Darcy grinned, bumping her shoulder against Carina's. “I'll go with you.”

Carina tilted her head slightly to one side, frowning. “But you hate fishing.”

Darcy shrugged. “It probably beats another science class; I feel like I'm in school or something.” She stuck out her tongue then shot Carina a grin. “At least there's no homework.”

Carina couldn't help agreeing with that.

Of course, Jane went to the science class again. Hannah and Akela came fishing.

It turned out Leaders Melinda and Victoria were splitting the class, Leader Melinda supervising the actual fishing while Leader Victoria had a group of volunteers building a small smokehouse to preserve the extra fish they'd already caught. Akela and Hannah opted to do that—as did Natasha, Pepper, Sharon, Maria, and Martina—leaving Carina and Darcy with the group on the dock.

“I bet my girlfriend will catch the biggest fish again,” Gamora boasted, flipping her purple-streaked hair over her shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” Nebula pulled Ellen closer by their interlaced hands. “I think my girlfriend's got just as much chance.”

Lori just leaned against the railing, arms folded over her chest, fuming.

But it was actually Darcy who caught the biggest fish that afternoon, though she refused even to touch it once she had it reeled in, saying, “That's really frickin' gross.”

Carina had to pull the hook out of its mouth for her and put it in the bucket. It was slimy and wet and _disgusting_ , but that's what fishing _was_ , right?

o0o

The next morning it was a choice between marksmanship with Head Leader Peggy or orienteering with Leader Irani, and no thanks on the very real possibility of getting totally lost in the forest, so yeah. Carina was sitting outside the tent retying her shoes when Darcy unzipped the tent flap and stepped out. “Marksmanship?” Darcy asked, tilting her head to one side.

Carina nodded. “Seems like it'd be more fun.”

“Shooting things? I am _so there_!” Darcy pointed her fingers to resemble guns and made some 'pew pew' noises, and Carina laughed.

It turned out they were shooting bows and arrows that morning—though Head Leader Peggy said they might do air rifles later that week—and the arrows had a frustratingly unexpected habit of just _falling off the_ _bow_ all the freaking time. Carina felt better knowing she wasn't the only one, though; Jane, Darcy, Hannah, Betty, Mindy, and even Pepper were having the exact same problem.

Akela wasn't, but, “I've done this before.” She shrugged. “It's pretty hard at first before you get the hang of it.”

Sharon, Natasha, and Maria hit bullseyes on their very first shots. And...all their shots.

“I guess they've done it before, too,” Hannah said, shrugging.

“Hey, Maria, how's your girlfriend doing?” Natasha called, looking up smugly from where both she and Sharon were patiently coaching Pepper until she could consistently hit reasonably close to the centre of the target—not a bullseye yet, but Head Leader Peggy said it was extremely impressive for a first time archer.

“She's doing just fine!” Maria called back. And she was—maybe not shooting quite as well as Pepper, but still better than anyone from the blue tent except Akela, who was _absolutely_ doing well for someone with a bandage over her right eye.

Nebula and Gamora were shooting very well too, both scoring a bullseye out of every two or three shots and being extremely competitive about it with each other.

But the way Darcy cheered whenever anyone from the her tent even hit the _target_ made Carina feel like maybe this wasn't a competition against anyone. Maybe it could just be fun.

o0o

That afternoon it was a choice between more fishing, or crafts with Leader Frigga. _Crafts_ , though; something fun and relaxed. And Leader Frigga always seemed so warm and approachable.

“Crafts?” Carina asked Darcy as they finished putting the lunch dishes away.

“Well, yeah.” Darcy grinned. She turned to Jane, “You're doing crafts too, right?”

Jane smiled. “Sure.”

Carina's stomach twisted slightly with dread when they got there and she saw Lori was doing crafts as well, but she decided to just ignore her—Lori and her issues weren't important.

They were making potpourri, and if they had time in the later part of the class they could use some of the potpourri for making candles. It was flowers and pretty scents; it was lovely.

When Jane, Darcy, and Carina were ready to start making candles, Leader Frigga said they could tint the wax—offering several colour options—or just leave it white if they preferred. Jane chose to make hers blue, Darcy chose yellow, and Carina chose pink for herself.

“Oh my God; pink is _such_ a stupid colour.” Carina looked up to see Lori standing over her with a sneer on her face. “But I guess stupid suits you.” And then she slapped her hand across the top of the table, spilling hot wax and all of the potpourri Carina had worked so hard on right in Carina's lap.

Carina screamed.

Lori shoved her and she fell backwards off her seat, hitting the ground hard.

Leader Frigga's voice was raised, sharpened with shock and disapproval, but Carina couldn't hear the words over the pounding of her pulse in her ears. She had only wanted to make something _nice_ , something she could be proud of. It didn't matter if anyone else liked the colour, because it was Carina's favourite colour, and that candle had been for _herself_. Jane was crouching next to her, speaking softly, worry creasing her brow, and Darcy was standing defiantly between Carina and Lori as if ready to _fight_ , and maybe it was cowardly, but Carina just picked herself up off the ground and _ran_.

She was crying so hard she could barely see, but she found her way to the blue tent and stumbled inside, falling onto her sleeping bag and burying her face in her pillow.

“Hey, um.” Darcy's voice from just outside the tent. “Can I come in?”

“It's your tent too,” Carina managed between a few wet hiccups.

“Yeah...I just...didn't want to be rude.” Darcy came inside and zipped the tent flap closed behind her.

“Sorry.” Carina sniffed, turning to look at Darcy. Her face was most likely all puffy and red. “I forgot to close that—prob'ly let in a bunch of bugs.”

Darcy shrugged, sitting down cross-legged on her own sleeping bag. “We can kill them; we're pretty good at it now.” She grinned, cracking her knuckles. “All this practice.”

Carina laughed a little brokenly. “I think you're still better than me.”

Darcy shrugged again, offering her a little half-smile. “Maybe at killing mosquitoes.” Then a worried frown furrowed her brow. “You didn't get burned, did you?”

Carina shook her head. “The wax just got on my clothes, and it wasn't really all that hot, right? I think...” She sucked in a shaky breath. “I might have some bruises from hitting the ground, though.”

“Here, let me see.” Darcy moved closer, and Carina sat up, pulling her shirt off so Darcy could get a good look. Remembering too late that her bra was bright pink, she blushed, but Darcy just said, “Cool bra,” and asked her where she'd bought it.

Carina tried to remember the name of the store and tried not to start crying again while Darcy looked at her back.

“I guess it's still too early to tell if it'll bruise,” Darcy said, “but you're not bleeding or anything, which is good. I think. Does it still hurt?”

Carina nodded miserably, though she wasn't sure if it was the physical pain that even hurt the worst.

“Hey, uh—can I give you a hug?” Darcy asked.

Carina nodded again and let herself be pulled against the other girl. Darcy's arms were gentle, careful not to put any pressure on her back. It felt nice, like someone actually cared about her and wanted her to feel better. Quiet tears leaked out to join the others on her face, but at least she wasn't crying loudly anymore.

“The wax should come off the clothes easily enough,” Darcy said after a bit. “I mean, I know it's not much, but at least your clothes shouldn't be ruined forever.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Carina pushed herself upright again, sniffing and rubbing at her face. “You didn't get to finish your candle.”

“That's okay,” Darcy said, brushing a loose bit of hair behind Carina's ear. “Neither did you. Maybe we can try again later.”

Carina shrugged, head bent and body curled in on itself. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to try anything ever again.

“Carina? Darcy?” Jane's voice called from outside.

“Yeah, we're in here,” Darcy replied.

“Can I come in?” Jane was always so polite, wasn't she?

“In a second,” Darcy answered, a wicked grin leaping to her face. “Carina's just gotta put her shirt back on.”

Carina was blushing furiously as she pulled her shirt over her head—gingerly, because her back still hurt—but she was laughing along with Darcy, despite still kinda feeling like she wanted to cry every time she thought about her candle or Lori. “Okay, come in,” she finally called.

Jane came in carrying a small Ziploc bag in one hand. “This is what we could gather up of your potpourri; Betty, Mindy, Skye, and Jemma all helped. I _think_ we managed to pick all the grass and leaves and twigs out of it.”

Accepting the bag, Carina offered Jane a tremulous smile. “Thanks. That's...really nice of you.”

Jane crouched down near her. “Do you think you might need any first aid? I can get Leader Anne for you.”

Carina shook her head. “Darcy said I wasn't bleeding or anything.”

“Okay.” Jane's eyes were kind. “I have some Advil in my bag, though, if you're in pain.”

That actually sounded like a good idea, and Darcy went to get her some water to swallow the pills.

o0o

As they were making dinner that evening—soup and garlic toast, both over the fire because cooking over a fire was apparently one of the things this camp was all about—Hannah asked, “So Lori just flipped out like that? What the heck is her problem?” She and Akela had been fishing, so they hadn't seen what happened. Not that Carina had seen anything that happened after she ran back to their tent. Word was Lori had come _this_ close to being sent home.

Carina shrugged. “I think she's hated me for a while, but I don't know why.”

Akela grimaced, poking at the fire with a long stick. “I think that's partly my fault.”

Everyone turned to look at her.

“Well she tried to get me to agree to be her girlfriend,” Akela explained, “but I just pointed out how she'd already lost.”

Carina and Darcy gaped a bit, but Jane and Hannah were just nodding as if they understood.

“Oh my God.” Darcy squeezed her eyes shut. “She tried to get me, too, but I told her to go to hell. But...how has she lost now?”

“I don't know if you've been keeping track,” Hannah said, “but since Jane and I were never playing, she and Akela are the only ones left.”

“Yeah,” Akela agreed, nodding to Darcy and Carina. “She didn't seem to realize you two were dating, but I told her you were, so that'd be why she hates you.” She grimaced apologetically. “I mean, she probably thinks it's why Darcy turned her down.”

“As if being a bitch wasn't reason enough.” Jane rolled her eyes.

Carina was still gaping, not quite sure how everyone had come to the conclusion that she and Darcy were a couple.

“Toast's ready!” Hannah quickly transferred the toast to everyone's plates while Jane served up the soup into bowls.

o0o

As they were heading back from evening campfire, Darcy fell in step next to Carina—they were walking slowly, and soon they were basically alone on the path, straggling behind the main group. Darcy bumped her shoulder gently against Carina's and pitched her voice low so only Carina could hear. “I guess we kinda made Lori lose—and came in second to last place—by accident.”

“Yeah.” Carina couldn't help grinning a little. “But...” She bit her lip. She was careful to pitch her own voice low. “Why do you think everyone in our tent thinks we're dating? We never said we were. We don't even...hold hands or anything.”

Darcy shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, we do go to every activity together, and just hang out together and talk a lot, and we do each other's hair most days, and...” She ducked her head, grinning. “I guess I can maybe see why they'd get that idea? Maybe? I, um—Jane knows me pretty well too, so...she can tell when I like someone...” She bit her lip, watching Carina out of the corner of her eye.

Carina stopped, blinking at her. “You like me? I mean, _how_ , exactly?”

Stopping as well, Darcy turned to face her. “Well, pretty much every way I guess.” And then she added in a rush of words, “But it's okay if you don't—if you just want to be friends. Or we could pretend just to make Lori angry and jealous, or whatever, but it's really up to you, and I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“Darcy,” Carina said, taking her hand. Her heart was pounding almost painfully in her ears, and she felt like she might literally explode from all the energy coursing through her, but...she also felt like maybe she could fly, maybe she could do _anything_. “I like you too.”

Darcy grimaced slightly. “You mean...'as a friend'?”

Carina grinned. “I mean _every way_.”

“Oh.” Darcy looked a little stunned for a moment, and then she grinned crookedly. “Cool.”

Carina stepped toward her, moving her face closer to Darcy's, trying to figure out how to line their mouths up. She'd never done this before, never had the opportunity, never known anyone she'd _wanted_ to kiss.

Giggling, Darcy put one hand on the back of Carina's neck and tried to help, but their noses bumped. “Tilt your head just a bit,” Darcy suggested, “like in the movies.”

So they both did that and they finally got their lips together, and it was still a little awkward, but it was nice too. And then Carina wanted to hug Darcy, so she did—tightly and leaning a bit against her—and that might have been better than the kiss, actually.

“We probably should get back,” Darcy said, tilting her head in the direction of the tents, “before everyone thinks we've been eaten by bears and sends out a search party.”

They'd probably send Leader Melinda, Leader Victoria, and Head Leader Peggy, and that was possibly even more terrifying than potential real, live bears. Carina giggled a little nervously. “Yeah.”

So they walked back, hand in hand, fingers laced together. And even though it felt so new, like the sky opened up and the world was painted brighter, no one even seemed to notice, because of course they all thought they were dating already anyway.

“Um, Akela,” Darcy said as she was crawling into her sleeping bag. “Just for the record, we don't think you're a loser. At all.”

“Yeah.” Carina nodded eagerly. “You're the one of us who knows how to actually do stuff; you're really cool.”

“Thanks.” Propping herself up on one elbow, Akela offered them a half-smile. “I already know I'm not a loser.” She shrugged one shoulder. “I was never playing anyway; I don't need to win anyone's game to be cool.” Then she grinned. “And neither do you.” She looked around at the group, expression once again serious. “Any of you.”

“Lori kinda chose to be a loser,” Hannah said, cocking her head to one side thoughtfully. She had her Bible open in her lap, because that's what she always did when she didn't have to be doing anything else.

“Exactly.” Darcy grinned, swatting a mosquito as it landed on her arm.

Jane nodded, offering everyone her bright, friendly smile. “I think you're all pretty cool.”

It sounded a bit like one of those kids' shows where everyone states the moral at the end, but they all murmured assent and replies, because Jane was pretty cool too.

But maybe no one was quite as cool as Darcy, at least not in the way Darcy was. Carina reached out and took her hand. And they fell asleep like that, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who Betty Ross, Darcy Lewis, Frigga, Gamora, Jane Foster, Jemma Simmons, Maria Hill, Melinda May, Natasha Romanoff, Nebula, Peggy Carter, Pepper Potts, Sif, and Skye are, you really need to watch more MCU. In case you don't recognize the rest:
> 
> Akela Amador is a former SHIELD agent, appearing in 'Agents of SHIELD' 1.4 “Eye-Spy.”  
> Anne Weaver is the director of SHIELD Academy of Science and Technology, appearing in 'Agents of SHIELD' 1.12 “Seeds” and 1.17 “Turn, Turn, Turn.”  
> Callie Hannigan is a student at the SHIELD Academy of Science and Technology, appearing in 'Agents of SHIELD' 1.12 “Seeds.”  
> Carina is a slave of The Collector, appearing in 'Thor: The Dark World' and 'Guardians of the Galaxy'.  
> Claire Wise is a bank robber, appearing in the Marvel One-Shot “Item 47.”  
> Ellen Brandt is an AIM agent, appearing in 'Iron Man 3'.  
> Hannah Hutchins is a laboratory safety supervisor, appearing in 'Agents of SHIELD' 1.9 “Repairs.”  
> Irani Rael is leader of the Nova Corps, appearing in 'Guardians of the Galaxy'.  
> Lorelei is an Asgardian sorceress, appearing in 'Agents of SHIELD' 1.14 “T.A.H.I.T.I.” and 1.15 “Yes Men.”  
> Martina is a Brazilian factory worker, appearing in 'The Incredible Hulk'.  
> Maya Hansen is an AIM scientist, appearing in 'Iron Man 3'.  
> Mindy Peterson is a mother, appearing in 'Agents of SHIELD' 1.1 “Pilot” and 1.22 “Beginning of the End.” She is Mike Peterson's sister and foster-mother to his son, Ace.  
> Raina is a Centipede scientist, appearing in several episodes of 'Agents of SHIELD'.  
> Sharon Carter (“Agent 13”) is a SHIELD agent, appearing in 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier'.  
> Victoria Hand is SHIELD agent, appearing in several episodes of 'Agents of SHIELD.'


End file.
